habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Dailies
' dai·ly' /dālē/ done, produced, or occurring every day or every weekday. relating to the period of a single day. HabitRPG uses Dailies to track habits that you want to complete in a known, scheduled, repeatable fashion. This allows you to incorporate a habit into your everyday routine (e.g. working out or flossing) or into a weekly routine (e.g. your Saturday morning call to your Mom). To view examples of Dailies, refer to Sample Dailies. (For more information on how HabitRPG works, refer to Habits.) Dailies do not have a plus or minus sign; instead there is a check box that you mark when you complete the task. Every day that you complete a daily creates a streak for that particular task, and you gain both experience and gold. Every day that you miss a daily, you lose health points. If you are doing well and consistently check off a daily, the task will earn less gold and experience, though it will also cause you to lose less health if you skip it. HabitRPG records how many days you've checked off a daily as a streak . Conversely, if you are doing poorly and fail to check something off every day, the task will lose more health if you skip it, but earn you more gold and experience when you complete it. You also lose your streak. This encourages you to focus on your shortcomings. Setting up your Dailies List HabitRPG automatically comes with three default daily tasks as placeholders to show you how dailies work: 1h Personal Project: Colored yellow for neutral, you're neither good nor bad at accomplishing this task Exercise: Colored green to show you're good at accomplishing this task 45m Reading: Colored Orange/Red to show you're bad at accomplishing this task. To set up your Dailies list: #Edit or delete the default dailies. #Add one or more dailies. #Edit any dallies that need changes. #Start tracking! Grey Days (or Dailies) Dailies are the''' only tasks''' that use the color grey. A grey daily means: *You already checked that task off today, or *That particular task is not scheduled for today. If you have a greyed out daily because of its schedule: *You cannot lose health points for not doing the task. *You can still do that task for gold and experience, and boost your streak. For more information about the rest of color scheme, read What do the Task Colors represent? Editing A Daily Click on the pencil icon to edit a daily. Now you can change: *Text: The name of the Daily *Extra Notes: Information pertinent to this daily. Extra notes show up when you hold the mouse over the talk icon. *Repeat: Select what days you want to schedule your daily on. All the days of the week are on by default. Click on a day to activate or deactivate it (greyed out). The daily will show up as grey on all the deactivated days. *Tags: Use these to help filter your view. *Advanced Options: Open this section to set the difficulty and restore a lost streak. Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics